Worlds Apart: Destiny Askew
by Zero Unit Omega
Summary: Rewrite of the original, going in a new direction. What if Tai had picked the wrong card when the DigiDestined were returning to the real world?


Worlds Apart  
by: Zero  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES AND DISCLAIMER: Hey, life's boring, right? When we gets bored we wonder about different things. About once out of a hundred times, we wonder what would happen if *blank* and *blank* met and/or fought, right? I can't really tell you what's going to happen in this little series, mainly because I don't want to ruin the surprise. I CAN tell you that Digimon and all related characters will be the main focus and are not owned by me. Special thanks to: Jeremy Ray, Kyra, 7 of 11, Fruitloop Trooper, Benjamon, heck, everyone at Megchan's place for inadvertently inspiring me to write this. Thanks you guys, I knew you wouldn't let me down! ;-) So you're probably saying to yourself Enough jawboning Zero! Get to the fic! Okay, okay! Let's go! By the way, this fic assumes that you've seen "The Gateway Home" and "It's All in the Cards" and know how the card pedestal works.  
  
  
Tai Kamiya looked completely confused as he looked frantically at the ten cards before him. All of them were in place but the last one: the Rookie Vaccine card. He strained his brain looking for a clue- any clue! The two cards left were Gomamon and Agumon, and except for the pictures of the Digimon, they were completely alike! There was no way of knowing which one to use!  
"Tai, you've got to make up your mind now!" Matt yelled. "We're running out of time!"  
"OKAY!" Tai's eyes narrowed. He smacked them face down on the stone pedestal and flipped one over at random. "It's this one! You're the one Gomamon! Open the gate!"  
Slowly the huge iron cast doors opened wide, revealing a twisting blue energy mass.  
"It's opening!" said Sora.  
"It worked!" followed TK.  
"Come on!" yelled Tai.  
While all the Digidestined ran for the gate, WereGarurumon continued to grapple with Dokugumon.  
"Leave him and come on!" screamed Matt.  
"You'll never get out of here in one piece!" mocked Dokugumon.  
"WOLF CLAW!!!" WereGarurumon unleashed his attack, effectively vaporizing Dokugumon.  
"That was real close Tsunomon," Matt praised as he gathered up his now-small digimon. "But it looks like we made it!"  
With those words, the last Digidestined dove through the closing doors that might just take them home.  
  
Reality ended, time was tossed. The Digidestined spun and spiraled to the horizon that signified the next world which none of them could be certain of.  
  
Tai, in a sense, woke up suddenly in a strange place. All around him were stars, even under him. He was lying on something solid, yet nothing appeared to be holding him up.  
TAICHI KAMIYA. WELCOME TO YOUR MISTAKE.  
Tai jumped up and spun around, wildly looking for an owner to the voice that seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
Joe Kido walked through the kitchen doorway, brushing aside the dark colored beads. The first thing he saw was a thin woman who looked familiar in an odd way. She wasn't facing him, rather staring intently at the stove. She held out her hand towards him.  
"I know you're Joe. Be right with you," she said.  
Joe stopped just inside the doorway. "You're the Oracle?"  
The woman pointed to the sky. "Bingo," she turned around. She had long straight hazel colored hair pulled back into a ponytail, with eyes the same color. Joe had a flash of recognition. A girl, dressed in pink, with a large hat...  
"Not quite what you were expecting, right?" she said as she smiled and turned back to the stove. "Almost done!" She stood up and put on a pair of oven mitts. "Smell good, don't they?"  
Joe gave a faint smile and adjusted his glasses. "Yeah."  
"I'd ask you to sit down, but you're not going to anyway. And don't worry about the vase."  
Joe started to turn around. "What vase?" he said, and knocked into an ornate vase that featured a large purple and yellow flower just next to the doorway. He tried in vain to catch it as it fell off the small table it had been resting on, but it crashed onto the floor.  
"That vase," she said.  
Joe, feeling awkward as usual, began to apologize.  
"I said don't worry about it," she said with a broad smile...  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Tai shouted into a starry void.  
WHY, TAICHI? WHY DID YOU USE THE CARD?  
  
The barren desert stretched on for miles in any direction from the tiny saloon. The building was a small refuge from the blasting heat outside. Only four men were inside. Obviously, there was a bartender, who always heard the tall tales of his patrons. A large man and a small man were sitting at a table, playing cards.  
"Yamato the Stampede?" the large man said  
"Yeah, they say the man with $60 billion on hids head showed up in Dankin Town," the other said as he played a card. "Didn't you hear?"   
"So what happened?"  
"They say the town got wasted! Dankin was buried in corpses. The coffin maker got so rich, he built himself a mansion made of wood!"  
The large man whistled. "That's nuts!"  
The fourth man, a tall blonde dressed in a red coat and a black body glove, sat at the bar listening to them talk.  
The small man continued. "What'd you expect? Messing with Yamato is like waltzing with Death. He kills women and children, and picks off any town he pleases."  
The bartender walked by, moving a large tank outside.  
"'The Humanoid Typhoon'is the perfect name for him!" the small man crowed.  
A loud crash startled all three men inside the saloon. The bartender had dropped the tank, staring out into the desert in shock. He let out a yelp and ran off the porch of the building. The men playing cards looked at the doorway, but the glare off the bleak landscape prevented them from seeing outside. The jukebox stopped playing, creating a tension-filled silence. The two men drew their guns, staring at the open door.  
A loud noise came from outside, a combination of a clang and a scrape of metal. The men pulled the hammers back on their firearms. A grunt was heard. A huge shadow flew at the saloon. The men's eyes grew wide. The man at the bar still sat still, silent except for the clink of ice in his drink.  
Suddenly, the whole top half of the building flew off in a flash of whirling metal. The two men was astonished.  
"What the f..." shouted the large man. He was cut off by the sound of automatic weapons being cocked. A line of men were taking aim at the ruined building. The two men ran off just in time to avoid the rain of bullets.  
The slugs tore apart everything. The bottles of alcohol, the bar, the stone walls, the tables, the jukebox, everything. The line of men firing continously fired their weapons, changing clips when they needed to. A man on the end opened fire with a shotgun, blowing apart huge chunks of the saloon. Dust was kicked up, concealing the area where the building once stood. Within seconds, they had leveled the building.   
The line of men smiled evily, admiring their work. But it was short lived. The dust cleared, revealing the man dressed in red, still sitting at the small pillar of what was once a 15 foot bar. He stood up, not a scratch on him. His blonde hair falling down past his ears, he adjusted the yellow sunglasses he wore. The whirling metal flew past again, this time traveling in the opposite direction. A metal hand caught it as it flew over the line of men, revealing it to be a massive boomerang. It was brandished by a hulking, fat, 12 foot man standing behind the men. The huge man grinned widely.  
"I finally found you."  
A rare wind blew, causing the man's red coat to flap around lightly. It revealed a long silver gun holstered at his belt. The tall man in red drew it and slowly pointed it at his antagonists...  
  
Tai reached in his pocket and pulled out the card he didn't use.  
"Agumon..." Tai said slowly. "I kept Agumon's card because he is my friend. I...I just guessed and picked the Gomamon card..."  
The silence was deafening.  
"Oh no..."  
  
Takeru "TK" Takashi smiled at his handiwork. It had been so long since he had been in the Digital World. He had changed a lot. More than he ever imagined. He was older of course. After the defeat of Apocaylamon, there was no huge reason to go back. Until now. Now he had a greater purpose.  
A Gotsumon ran down a forest path, but TK could still see him. He smiled when he heard what he was yelling.  
"Everyone run for your lives! It the the Digimon Emperor!"  
TK laughed and cracked his whip as his Dark Rings flew out from behind him. This world was as good as his...  
  
YES. GENNAI WARNED YOU ABOUT THE CARDS. NOW YOUR FRIENDS ARE SCATTERED IN DIFFERENT REALITIES, PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE. BUT IT IS WORSE THAN YOU MAY HAVE THOUGHT.   
"How...how can things be worse?" Tai mumbled.  
YOUR FRIENDS BELIEVE THAT THEY BELONG IN THE REALITIES THAT THEY WERE SHOVED INTO. THIS IS...UNFOURTUNATE. IT WILL DISRUPT SPACE-TIME AS EXISTENCE KNOWS IT.  
"Huh? What does that mean?"  
EVERYTHING WILL BE WIPED OUT. 


End file.
